Desorption-based detection systems are commonly implemented for identifying chemical agents in samples. Currently available desorption-based detection systems, such as swab desorption-based ion mobility spectrometry systems, are very good at detecting a substance when the substance can evaporate upon heating to a reasonable temperature (e.g., below 250 degrees Celsius). Alternatively, the currently available desorption-based detection systems are also very good at detecting a substance if the substance decomposes upon heating into characteristic substance(s) that can readily evaporate and be detected. However, some samples include substances (e.g., analytes, chemical agents), which are desirable to detect, but do not possess the above-referenced characteristics.